Randomness
by justwanttologin
Summary: Twilight 25 Round 9. Central Character... Bella. Different pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Ancient

Main Character: Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 496

"So have you heard that Sam's dad is back?" I ask Leah as I pick at my salad.

"Of course I've heard. He's only back for Sam's money." She tells me bitterly so I hesitate before blurting out the point of bringing him up.

"I slept with him."

"What?" She shrieks and I glare at her because the last thing I need is a diner full of gossips listening to our conversation.

"Oh come on Leah, I can't have Sam so why not him? He's like the older version of him."

"He's ancient Bella and I thought we were over this."

"Hardly ancient, he was only 19 when Sam was born."

"You're only 19 now." As if I don't know.

"So Sam is probably going to be pissed so let's go ahead and not mention this OK?"

"No, he is going to hear about this and then you stay away from him. I was patient with you for a long time because I know he helped Jacob get you back to yourself when you went stupid over a break up but now you've had time to get used to the fact you cannot have him and I've had time to get used to fact that the two of you have this weird friendship but you just ruined that. You just proved that you don't really care about him all that much making me think this whole thing has been a game to you."

"Leah you are overreacting!"

"No for the first time I am actually just reacting like I should have been this whole time. Do you want me to take you home?"

I tell her not to bother and then start walking to Jacob's house. About halfway there one of Jacob's friends, Embry, asks if I want a ride. I'm tired of walking so I tell him sure.

"I thought you were with Leah today?" It's an innocent question but I start crying and like most boys he starts stammering and I spit out the whole story.

"She's overreacting right?"

"Not really Bella. Sam cares about you a lot and this is really going to hurt him and it hurt her because for one she doesn't like it when you do reckless things like sleep with men you don't know that are twice your age and also because it hurts Sam."

"I don't mean to hurt people but I look at Sam sometimes and I just… no one understands what it's like to love someone so much and to be able to be so close to them but not be able to have them be the one you know?"

"I know." He tells me quietly.

"How?" I ask him skeptically.

"Because I hang out with the girl I love all the time but all she sees is a boy she can never have."

"But the only girls you hang out with are me and Leah." I point out.

"Yep and Leah has the boy she wants."


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Animalistic

Main Character: Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

I love my daughter, I love my daughter, I love my daughter.

I repeat this over and over in my head while I try to scrub all the marker off my couch.

Finally I give up and collapse against it.

I love my daughter.

But she drives me insane!

She's like a tiny, adorable but very wild animal.

"Mommy?" She asks quietly poking her head around the wall.

"Unless it is important Sophie, you better get back into your room." Her eyes fill with tears but I'm too mad to care. This couch was expensive and we don't get many expensive things. "Go!"

She runs up to her room crying.

A few minutes later her daddy comes home.

"Bella? What happened?"

"What happened? Seriously? Do you not see the rainbows and tiny people drawn on our brand new couch?" I scream at him.

What happened?

I love my husband, I love my husband, I love my husband.

"OK honey, just calm down. Where is Sophie?"

I tell him she better be in her room so he runs up to check on her. I go back to helplessly scrubbing the couch and all I'm doing is smearing the marker and making it uglier.

Sam comes back down and grabs my hands and forces me to stand up.

"She did a bad thing, I get that. I get that stuff means a lot to you because you grew up poor. I get all that. I get that you are tired and emotional and 7 months pregnant but Sophie thinks you hate her. She told me she came down here to tell you she loved you and she was sorry but she didn't know if that was important so she ran back to her room. So stop worrying about the couch and worry about your daughter."

"She's out of control Sam, she's doing stuff like this a lot lately. She cut up my curtains and she pulled out all my flowers yesterday. I don't think I can handle two of them. Why is she so bad lately?"

"She's been through a lot Bella with the move and the time you've spent in the hospital and you're so busy making sure everything is perfect for the new baby. I think she just needs some extra attention."

"I'm sorry Sam." I tell him sobbing into him.

"I'm sorry too, I've been working so many extra hours trying to save up so I can take time off. I didn't realize that you two were both a breaking point. I'm going to take a few days off OK? Go tell Sophie you love her, I already told her she's still in trouble so you just love her. I'm going to start dinner."

I go into her room and crawl into her bed and tell her I'm sorry and that I love her and I will be better a mommy.

She tells me she loves me and she's sorry and she will stick to paper to draw on.


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Banned

Main Character: Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 499

"You are banned from this house Jacob Black!" A 12 year old Bella screams at my poor little brother from the front door. Leah and I just laugh; she bans him from the house at least once a month.

They fight a lot. Jacob walks down the driveway promising himself she will forgive him within a couple of days.

She always does.

"What did he do this time Bella?" Leah asks her.

She turns to us about to cry and tells us that he told Embry she likes him.

"Well you do like him." Leah points out.

"But Embry doesn't need to know that!" She yells and then slams the door to her bedroom shut.

"Should we tell her Embry actually likes her too?" I ask Leah and she laughs and says let her pout for a little bit.

I roll my eyes but go back to the magazines we are flipping through. She's such a mean sister.

Then Bella starts screaming and throwing things against her wall so we run in there.

"What is your problem Bella?" Leah yells at her.

"You're my problem!" She screams back.

"Um, maybe I should go." I tell them both. They never actually get along but they don't usually fight either. They usually just pretend the other doesn't exist. Drives their brother nuts.

I wish he were here; he can calm them on the rare occasions they decide to do this.

"Don't go Rach." Bella tells me. "Unless you want to take her."

"What did I do?" Leah asks her angry and confused.

"I was in here mad at Jacob because he told Embry then I realized I never told Jacob because I knew he can't keep his mouth shut! I only told Seth and I know Seth didn't tell so it had to be you!"

"You never told me either!"

"You always listen to my conversations. You always know things I didn't tell you. I hate you Leah!" She slams the door in her face and Leah just stares at it for a minute.

"Did you really tell Jacob?" I ask her.

"Who cares?" She snaps.

"I know she's only your step-sister but you should want to be someone she can look up too. Not someone who is going to tell her secrets just for fun and drama. That's messed up Leah."

I knock on her door and yell through it asking if she wants to come to my house to hang out with me for a while. She comes storming past Leah and walks to my car.

"Do you think Jacob is there?" She asks.

"Probably, he always sulks for a while after you ban him from the house. He shouldn't have told Embry… but Embry likes you Bella and Jacob knew that. He was really just trying to help in his stupid boy way."

"Thanks Rach. For telling me that and for getting me away from Leah. I'll forgive Jake so I can focus all my hate on Leah."


	4. Chapter 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Complications

Main Character: Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 499

"So how is the wedding planning going?" Jacob asks me and I think it's nice that he asks even though he's totally against the wedding.

"There have been some… complications." His eyes get wide as he tries not to be too happy about it.

"What kind of complications?"

"Well basically, I broke it off with the groom."

He chokes on a French fry and I try not to laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Would I get your hopes up like that for nothing?"

"What finally made you do it? I mean there are tons of reasons but you always just blew them off because you were in love." He makes a gagging sound.

"I found the perfect dress, it's beautiful and it fits so perfectly amazing it's like this dress was made for me. The first time I put it on I actually cried because I felt more beautiful than I ever have. So I bought it, I showed it to him, and he said it was a bit simple but acceptable. He then asked where I bought it, once he found out it was $20 at a resale shop, he refused to let me wear it. End of that."

"You were going to wear a wedding dress from a resale shop? How am I not in love with you?"

"I've always believed it was because Leah scared you." I tell him and he nods in agreement. Jealous is putting it extremely mildly.

"What are you going to do now? I mean you two had your whole futures planned out."

"He had our future planned out. I don't know how I was so blind to how he was slowly taking over my life. I know you tried to warn me and I'm sorry I didn't listen. But now, I'm going to take a nice long vacation with my college fund since I got a full scholarship and then I'm going to go to school and be a 19 year old girl and not someone's soon to be wife. Do you want to come with me? Or is that not going to be Leah approved?"

"Leah knows there is nothing and will never be anything between us. But are you sure you don't want to go alone? Do some bad relationship detoxing and find yourself and all that other girl stuff?"

"I bought my wedding dress at a thrift store Jake. I don't need to do all the girly things I've been pretending to love. I want to fish and hike and watch football and wear comfortable clothes."

"I love you Bella, I would be happy to go with you as long as I can get time off work. I'm glad you finally came to your senses about this whole thing. I didn't like who you were becoming but I wasn't going to give up on you."

"You're my best friend Jake. Thanks for all supporting me even when I was being dumb."

"Anytime because I'm sure it will happen again."


	5. Chapter 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Covert

Main Character: Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 495

"Bella decided when she was 6 that she was going to marry Sam after he hit a boy on the beach for picking on her. Sam was oblivious to her plans so she managed to push her way into his life as the girl best friend. She married off her Barbie's to his army action figures and he traded out scary movies for ones that mostly involved cute cuddly animals because the scary ones… well scared her.

All was well until Sam got into high school and started dating. By this time, Bella had also pushed her way into the lives of 3 boys more her age as the girl best friend. So for the next three years Bella, Quil, Embry and Jacob sabotaged countless dates that Sam dared go on.

It was a covert operation and Sam never knew, he would actually tell Bella about all his horrible dates and complain about his bad luck. Until Emily. The high school senior girlfriend who made it past all the bad dates. They seemed like a good match and Bella was afraid that she might be it, the girl she actually lost Sam too. She knew she had to be more careful this time but in the time it took to come up with a plan she realized how much he really liked Emily so she backed off and dated for the first time.

Of course, she dated Jacob, so I'm not sure if that really even counts. She was miserable but she played happy though she stopped dating and threw herself into graduating early so she could get out of here and away from them. Then she found out Emily was cheating on Sam. Not wanting to be the one to tell Sam she went back to her old secret mission style of things and arranged for him to find out. Sam was broken hearted. Bella was thrilled that this relationship sabotaged itself so she didn't have to do it and she blurted that out one night in her elation. She tried to back track but it was too late and she ended up telling Sam about all the crashed dates and the plans of her six-year-old self to marry him.

He was pissed and ignored her for weeks; but the week before his high school prom, he asked her to go with him. I thought you hated me she asked him? I was pissed yes, but then I thought about all the trouble you went to ruin my dates until Emily. You stopped because you knew how much I loved her didn't you? And they lived happily ever after. Only not because this isn't a movie or a cartoon high school."

"That was the worst wedding toast ever Leah." Bella hisses at me when I sit down next to her.

Jacob whispers over my head that he will tell her some of my darkest secrets for her toast at my wedding.

She's so uninvited.


	6. Chapter 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: Crush  
>Main Character: Bella<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 1021<p>

"If you don't come she will be crushed. She's been talking about you being there all week Embry. You _promised_ her. I told you not to promise. You know how big a promise is when you're 4."

"This is a last minute meeting Bella! I can't control it but if I miss it I will lose this account and possibly my job."

"I don't care."

"You don't care that I might lose my job?"

"No. Actually I think that would be one of the best things to happen for this family."

"And what about the money?"

"You could find another job. And I know I don't make nearly as much as you but I do make money too."

"What about the house?"

"It's too big for us anyways. Especially since we've decided that after this baby is born we're done. We can find a smaller house."

"I thought you wanted a new car?"

"No, you want me to have a new car so you can say look at my wife in the shiny new car I bought her."

"Baby I love you and Sasha and this baby and I'm sorry I have to miss tonight but I cannot miss this meeting. I'll make it up to her. We can take a trip this weekend. Anywhere she wants to go."

"You say that but then something comes up or if by some small chance we actually get to go you will just spend the whole time on your phone. Just forget it. I think the trip is a good idea but I will take her myself. Just like everything else."

"You can't go anywhere far alone. You're pregnant."

"I doubt you would even have remembered that if I hadn't just mentioned it." I tell him bitterly. "Just go. I need to get Sasha ready and explain to her why you won't be there even though you promised."

"I will tell her so she'll be mad at me and not you."

"As if that makes up for anything."

He runs upstairs to talk to her and she comes downstairs crying and he's following her looking guiltier than I have ever seen him.

Good I think to myself. Something has got to make him see I'm not just being hormonal.

He started with this company right out of college. Finishing college was huge for him and so getting this job was amazing. He started low but he caught on quick and moved up quick. The money was nice and so when he started coming home later and leaving earlier I didn't mind at first. I have a teaching job so it's not like I was ever just sitting at home waiting for him.

Then Sasha was born and I really started noticing how little he was around but by then it was too late I though. This was just life.

Then Sasha started noticing his absence and I tried to get him to cut back. All the promises and all the fighting and now I'm pregnant and I'm so over it.

"I love you Bella." He kisses me and rushes off.

Sasha starts crying again telling me he promised.

I kind of hate him right now. I tell her we can go anywhere she wants this weekend and she wants to go to the aquarium about an hour away. I tell her that sounds good; we can get a hotel with a swimming pool too. Embry shouldn't be too upset with an hour especially since it's only 30 minutes from the hospital. Not that he gets a say. Not now. Not after this.

20 minutes later and just a few minutes before we have to leave Jake shows up.

Sasha is thrilled but I see it as what it is. Embry's pathetic attempt to make this all go away. I love Jake, he's been my best friend since I could remember but this is something Embry is supposed to be at.

"You don't make up for him being a jerk."

"I know and I told him that too. He's upset Bella. He didn't want to miss this but this meeting is a big one." I stop him and tell him if he's on his side he can just leave now.

We get to the school and I help Sasha get dressed and we find our seats. We have reserved front row seats because we donate a lot to the school. I personally find this embarrassing but I don't want to offend anyone. Jake sits in Embry's seat.

We talk about work and our kids and his wife while we wait. Finally they lift the curtain.

There is one group before Sasha's and they are only three so they are funnier to watch than anything. Jake tells me he'll be right back and I glare at him and tell him to hurry up. Sasha will be beyond repair if she notices he's not here either.

A few minutes later Embry sits next to me.

I'm so shocked I'm not sure if I'm happy or still pissed but I know Sasha will be happy and that's the most important thing right now.

"Your meeting got canceled?"

"No. I told them something came up and I couldn't make it. So if I get fired…"

"We'll be OK."

"Jake needs a manager for his shops. We'd have to sell the house and the other car and seriously cut back on a lot of other things but the hours would be better and it's closed on Sunday and Monday. Plus its Jake… you know he wouldn't let me miss anything important."

"You would take that big of a pay cut and work for Jake for me?"

"The fact that you have to ask, that you don't know I would do anything for you just shows how much I need to do this."

"But seriously… work for Jake?"

He laughs and says he really doesn't want to dwell on that part.

Sasha comes out and she looks to our seats and she smiles the brightest smile when she sees Embry.

"See baby? That makes working for Jake all worth it."


	7. Chapter 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Desecrate

Main Character: Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 473

I'm finishing up dinner when Jacob storms in the house demanding to know why I told his daughter, Celia, that setting her boyfriend's car on fire was a good idea.

"She would never do that Jacob." Sam immediately defends me.

Only I kind of did I think.

"Did he cheat on her?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well yes. So you told her it was OK?" He asks in complete disbelief.

"No! I just told her that's what I would do… but I thought we were talking hypothetical, not real life cheating boyfriends."

"If I cheated on you, you would set my car on fire?" Sam asks.

I smile sweetly and tell him I would actually probably kill him but that seemed a little violent to tell Celia.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Jacob asks pleadingly.

So I tell him how she came in one day after school and was helping me make dinner and she asked what I would do if Sam cheated on me. So I told her I would probably burn the most important thing to him. Materialistic of course. She says like what? I think about it and tell her I would probably burn the baby quilt his grandma made him before his was born.

"That is cold Bella." Jake is looking at me like I'm a monster.

"She takes cheating very personally Jacob, you know that. Not that it matters because I would never cheat on her."

"It does matter because now Celia is going to have arson on her record!" Jake snaps.

I feel really bad.

"She didn't know Jake."

"It's fine Sam, let me try to talk to Charlie and see if he can help and I know a few good lawyers…" I have my past too.

"I'm not mad but she's so screwed up and you're pretty screwed up, I just think maybe you aren't the best person to be giving her advice. But then… you're one of the best people I know and it wouldn't be terrible if she ended up like you. I wish she had a mom you know?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll be more careful about what I tell her now that I know she's a little wacko."

Sam puts his hand over my mouth before I spit out anything else about Celia. I love her like a daughter and I would still trust her with the life of her younger cousins but setting a car on fire?

That takes some wackiness and this is one of those takes one to know one kind of situations.

Jacob leaves and I get back to dinner and Sam stares at me for a minute.

"What did you burn of Edward's?" He finally asks.

"His sheet music. Every last bit of it."

He mumbles I'm glad we have boys and leaves the rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Forgotten

Main Character: Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 1173

I knock at his door. I hope this is the right him. It has to be. I found the picture; it looks the same as the man in the newspaper article.

Same name, same face. It has to be him.

A woman answers. I had of course considered there might be other people here. It's been 23 years.

"Oh my goodness." She whispers. "You look just like him. Come in."

Well that was easier than expected.

"Charlie, Bella is here."

"How do you know me?"

"Like I said you look just like him and we've always hoped for this day. I'm Katie, his wife."

Charlie, my father that I've never met unless you count the 2 weeks I was with him before my crazy, now dead mother, took off walks in the living room and he's crying and that I was not prepared for.

I don't cry.

"Bella?"

"Yes. I assume you're Charlie Swan."

"I've looked for you since she took you but she never left any record of you two even existing."

"Yeah she was paranoid like that but I met this guy who apparently grew up near here, hated it and fled to Texas as soon as he could. Anyways when my mom died he came with me to clean up her house and I found this picture of the three of us together in the hospital, which I'm shocked she was in really, and he says hey, I think I know him. So he pulls up this article about you saving a baby from a car that ended up in a river and here I am. I want to know if you tried to find me or if you got tired of it and forgot all about me."

"I never forgot about you Bella. I looked constantly for years and then I had to move on for my own sanity but I never completely stopped searching. You were never forgotten. Who is the boy that knew me?"

"His name is Sam Uley. He says he has history here and he never wanted to come back but that he would for me. He's in the car actually; he seems to be a bit afraid of you."

"Oh I bet he is. 3 days before he took off he stole my car and crashed it into a tree. He was drunk. I still have a warrant for his arrest."

"Please don't arrest my boyfriend; it would make this reunion go downhill pretty quickly."

"I cannot believe you are here and you seem so normal. I always figured she had you on an Amish farm homeschooling or something."

I laugh and tell him that would have been nice. Instead she homeschooled in the hair salons she worked at. Luckily she had a diverse set of customers so she would trade services for homeschooling hours so I learned a lot. It's probably the one thing she did right.

"Can Sam come in or should we just disappear again?"

"I am grateful to him for getting you back to me but how well do you really know him?"

"Better than you do now. He's told me all about his past but I know him now. He had a hard life and you should know that but he's not that rebellious kid anymore. He's the one that helps those kids now. I would really like to be a part of your life but I don't need you. So if you're going to start trying to question my judgment then I will just go now."

Katie tells me to let him in that of course Charlie isn't going to arrest him and then she glares him and he nods in agreement. I'm almost out the door when a teenager comes bouncing down the stairs.

"Hi." She greets me cheerily. "You must be Bella. I always knew you would show up! I always wanted a sister but all I had until now is Greg and he's so not a good girl."

"That's because he's a boy darling. Bella this is Ashley, our daughter. Your sister." Katie introduces the ball of excess energy. "Greg is your brother, he's 10 and at a baseball game with a friend. Go get your boyfriend."

I hurry out before anyone else comes bounding into my life.

Sam looks at me anxiously.

"You're safe; I think his wife silently threatened to kill him if he doesn't play nice. So you play nice too OK?"

"I brought you here didn't I?" He gets out and I kiss him before we walk in.

Everyone introduces themselves and while it starts out tense things seem to settle down pretty quickly and everyone actually gets along.

I tell him about my life and how it wasn't all that bad really. I just never really got to make friends because my mom was afraid of everyone. Pretty sure she had an actual mental illness. We moved a lot but she always found a job pretty quickly.

He tells me about looking for me and losing hope but never quitting and meeting Katie and how supportive she was. He tells me about my mom before she was a crazy person. Apparently the pregnancy set her off.

Sam tells them about running and meeting me and wanting to be better for me and all that gag inducing stuff. He was already a good person. He just didn't realize it yet.

"So you live in Texas? Like together?" Ashley asks and Charlie glares at Sam.

"Yes together." I answer looking right at Charlie. He not being a part of my life might not be his fault but he still doesn't get to play instant daddy.

"We're engaged though." Sam throws in quickly and I roll my eyes. It's awesome that he is afraid of Charlie.

"Actually he proposed but I didn't agree." I tell him glaring at him.

"But you will." So much confidence after being turned down so many times.

"We should get going, we're staying nearby. Maybe we could get together for dinner or something. We're only here 3 days." Just to change the subject…

We make plans for the next night and Charlie suggests Sam go visit him mother and I drag him away before he says something stupid.

"Well that was… baby I love you but I hate this place. Please tell me you're not going to want to move here and be all best friends with your new sister and stuff."

"We can visit right?" I know he hates it here but I've always wanted a family.

"Yes we can visit, of course we can visit. I would move here if you really wanted to."

"You really should go see her."

He says one family reunion a day is enough for him and I while I don't really think that's fair because it wasn't his family he did just offer to the one thing he would hate more than anything in the world.

"He said he never stopped looking."

He just squeezes my hand and drives on.


	9. Chapter 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Forbidden

Main Character: Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

"Why do you want to be a cop so bad?" Quil asks me.

"Because since I was little I've wanted to be just like my dad and since I was little my mother told me it was never going to happen, she wouldn't allow it. The more it was forbidden the more I wanted it."

"Can I forbid you?"

"You wouldn't even if you could. This is what I want."

"You could get killed."

"Anyone can get killed."

"What if we want kids?"

"Cops are allowed to have kids."

"You know I don't like it."

"And you know that you knew my plans from the very beginning, way before we started dating. I love you and I hate that you hate this but it's my life and my choice."

"What if I can get your mom to fully support you? Would that change your mind?" I laugh and tell him nope.

"Even my dad supports me Quil and he knows more than anyone how dangerous it can be." I point out.

"Does he know and support the whole plan or have you led him to believe you plan on staying in Forks where it's far less dangerous than say… Seattle. I saw the letter."

"OK fine, he isn't thrilled about it but he knows that I never wanted to spend my life here. And you knew that too. We've always talked about moving to Seattle."

"What if I can't find a job there?"

"I saw your letter too."

"Fine! I hate this but I love you and if you insist on doing this then I am there with you all the way."

"Do you want to be with me when I tell my mom I got the job?" I ask him and he smiles for the first time this conversation.

We drive to my parent's house and walk in and mom smiles when she sees us.

"Is daddy home? I have big news." She says he ran to the store he should be home shortly but begs me to tell her now. "I got a job!"

"Oh honey that's great! Is it that nanny job I set the interview up for?" She asks and Quil snorts trying not to laugh and I look at like she's lost her mind. I am not sure I want my own kids but I know without a doubt I don't want someone else's.

"I cancelled that but thanks… I got a job with the Seattle Police Department." I tell her happily and wait for the outburst.

"As like a receptionist?"

"Sure mom, whatever helps you sleep at night. What's for dinner?" Quil is coughing now.

"Fish, why Seattle honey? I'm sure your dad could have found something in the office here for you."

"Mom I love you but you are not that stupid. You sealed my career path the day you took my police cars and all my police dress up clothes and told me you wouldn't let your only daughter be a cop."


	10. Chapter 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Exposed

Main Character: Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 498

"Get out." Bella orders her step-sister Leah but Leah just stands there. I think she might want to get killed. "You never wanted them to be happy! You're making this up!"

"I was bitter about it at first yes but I love Charlie. I wouldn't lie about this and you know it. You're my sister but she's my mom. I have to tell her Bella."

"Are you sure Leah?" I ask her all the while holding onto Bella so she doesn't attack.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't Jacob, not even to you two and I definitely wouldn't be telling my mom."

"Let me talk to him Leah. He's never lied to me."

"Fine. I'll give you till this weekend. Then I am telling her."

"He's coming over for dinner tonight. I will talk to him then."

After Leah leaves Bella starts crying and saying how Leah has to be wrong but even as she says this I know she doubts it or she wouldn't be so upset. There was a time when she and Leah couldn't stand each other but things happen and now they are best friends. This could tear them apart though.

"Why would he do this to her?" She finally asks me. I convince her to just wait and talk to him because while I'm pretty Leah is right I still want to pretend that maybe she's not.

"Leah wouldn't lie and she wouldn't say anything unless she was sure." Bella tells me as if she knows what I'm thinking.

Charlie comes over a couple of hours later and Bella is trying to act normal but acting is not her thing and when Charlie finally asks him what's wrong she bursts into tears and asks why he's cheating on Sue. Stunned into stupidness he is trying to find a good explanation.

"If you don't want to lose all of them the truth it your best bet." I tell him.

"We're not in love Bella. We never were. I'm still in love with your mother and Sue will always only love Harry. We only got married because in one mistake of a night she got pregnant then she miscarried before we could even tell anyone. That's why it all happened so fast. She has always been a good friend but nothing more. But we were already married and lonely so we stayed together. Then your mother needed money and of course she comes to me. Sue and I had been fighting because she wanted to have a baby and I think we're too old and well… you know your mother." He trails off and Bella is thinking about it all and then she completely flips out.

"You ruined your relationship with the best mother I ever had and the only sister I have for that selfish, greedy, pathetic woman? You've spent my whole life being sad over her and Sue is the best thing to happen to you!"

"Bella, Sue knows… we're fine."


	11. Chapter 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Disheveled

Main Character: Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 2185

I'm in my garage working on my latest project when I hear a knock on the side door.

Weird I think since all my friends and my dad just walk in.

I open the door and Bella, who I haven't seen in years, is standing there holding an infant.

She looks bad. Like she hasn't had a shower in days.

"Bella?" I don't know what else to say.

"Jacob, I'm sorry to just show up like this but my dad wasn't home and I didn't know where to look other than here. Is he here?"

"No. He will be in a few hours though. He's out fishing with my dad but I don't know where they went. Is that your baby?"

"I wish she was but no, she's Renee's. I take care of her though but Renee let her latest man move in and he's worse than the others. He's not just a jerk, he's violent and they are always drunk and I've been skipping school to keep her safe but he scares me. He looks at me… like well I couldn't take it anymore. So I took her. I used the money I had to get here. I was hoping… I shouldn't have come. I haven't seen Charlie in years. I was afraid to leave my mom for any period of time to come visit him. She gets herself into enough trouble with me watching after her. I'm just going to go, this isn't Charlie's problem." She turns to leave.

"Don't go. Charlie loves you Bella, he will want to help you." He's going to blame himself for this and do everything in his power to make it better.

"Can I wait here?" She asks quietly.

"Of course, come on." I lead her into the house, pour her some water and offer it to her. "What is her name?"

"Jenny. Um, I need to run out to the car and get her bottles." She walks out carrying the baby, I thought about offering to hold her but Bella seems very protective of her.

I'm trying to remember how old she is, older than me but not by much. Definitely not old enough to be kidnapping and taking care of her mom's baby.

She comes back in and seems to be trying to ignore I am there, busying herself in taking care of Jenny. She is good with her from I can tell. Not that I have a lot of experience watching people take care of their babies. I don't even know anyone with a baby.

We sit in silence for a long time but Bella is falling asleep holding the baby. That doesn't seem safe.

"Do you want me to hold her while you take a nap? You can use my bed or we have an extra room. You could take a shower if you wanted, I'm sure I could find something for you to wear."

"I don't know Jake; I mean I don't really know you. Not that I think you would do anything to her, just…"

"I get it Bella, you don't trust me. You just look tired."

"I'm so tired Jake, more tired than I have ever been. I just drove 4 days to get here. We had to stop at cheap little motels because I don't have very much money and they were so gross and she hates the car seat so a lot of times she was just back there screaming until she would exhaust herself and finally fall asleep. I had to stop every 2-3 hours to feed her and sometimes there was nowhere safe to stop and I'm just exhausted and I'm scared because I don't think Renee even cares about her but she likes to have control over things." Now she is crying.

I sit next to her and pull her close to me to half hug while she's still holding the baby.

The door opens and closes and Embry walks through the door. Bella lights up when she sees him.

"Embry?"

"Bella? What are you doing here? Is that Jenny? What is going on?"

"I took her. Rick was getting worse and I just couldn't risk it."

"But how did you end up here?"

"Charlie lives here, or in Forks actually but when he wasn't here I figured he was with Billy."

Embry walks to her and just takes the baby out of her arms and she collapses against me fully.

"I don't get it." I tell them both.

"Embry and I met this summer when he was visiting his dad with his older brother. His dad is actually my boss or was my boss. He gave me all the cash I do have. Do you live here?" She asks Embry.

"Yeah, Sam too, he's going to be happy to see you. This is crazy. So wait, Chief Swan is your dad?"

"Yes, I haven't seen him in like 7 years because I didn't think it was right to leave my mom on her own but I didn't know where else to go. I'm really happy to see you Embry."

"This is crazy Bella… I mean Sam and I just moved here. He got a job close by and I came with him because of my mom. We just don't really get along…"

"I remember."

"I wonder why my dad never mentioned it to you though when you told him you were coming here."

"I didn't tell him. I knew he wouldn't let me come this far on my own and I didn't want him getting involved."

"He really cares about you; he says you're like the daughter he always wanted." Embry tells her.

"Now that he's here will you go take a nap Bella?" I ask her hopefully. She really does look like she's about to fall over.

"Can I still take a shower?" She asks suddenly shy and quiet again.

"Sure, come on." I grab her some old clothes of my sister's and a towel and show her the bathroom which is connected to both my room and the extra room. "If you want to take a nap right after the shower either room is fine."

"Thank you Jake, can you please wake me if she fusses so I can feed her?"

"We could probably manage." I offer.

"Um, only if Embry doesn't mind."

"You two are close?" I ask her.

"Yeah we spent a lot of time together. With Sam too. They came to visit their dad so they would hang out at the store he owns and then once we started getting along he gave me tons of time off but paid me anyways so I could hang out with them."

She goes into the bathroom so I walk back out to the living room.

"She said you could feed her if you didn't mind, otherwise wake her up. She doesn't seem to like me much."

"She doesn't like anyone much. She and my dad are close because when they moved there he could tell something wasn't right and so he tried to help her out however he could and she slowly learned to actually trust him, then when we came to visit I think she trusted his judgment on us."

"So what's story? I mean I knew her when we were kids."

"Her story is she got a crap mom and a dad that is apparently so into his career that he didn't notice. I mean how do you go seven years without seeing your daughter and then let her think it's her fault?" He's getting pissed off.

"Calm down, I don't think Charlie is like that really. I'm sure if he knew…"

"Bella can lie and I'm sure she did because she thought somehow her mom was her responsibility but she was 11 when she last came. What kind of a father lets their 11 year old daughter just not come ever again? He better help her now."

"I'm sure he will, he's a cop. They help people. She's his daughter."

"His daughter who kidnapped a baby Jake. You know how he is about being a cop, I don't like this. Maybe she should go back and hide out with my dad. I could take her."

"Seriously calm down. It's not like he's going to arrest her. This is all too much for us to handle and Bella seems to think she can trust him, you said yourself… she doesn't trust easily."

Jenny starts fussing and Embry rocks her in his arms and asks me to make her a bottle. I stare at him like he's insane to think I would know how to make a bottle. He rolls his eyes and hands her to me. I hope Bella doesn't wake up and kill us both. I'm pretty sure Charlie would have to arrest her for that.

He makes her a bottle and takes her back from me.

Charlie and Billy walk in and the confused looks on their faces would be funny if this wasn't so messed up.

"Whose kid is that Embry?" Billy finally asks.

Embry looks at me and I look at the bedroom where Bella is sleeping and when Charlie asks the same question Embry finally admits it's Bella's half-sister who she kidnapped because Renee let some violent, alcoholic man move in and now she is sleeping in the extra room.

"How did she get here?" Charlie asks.

"She drove." I tell him and Embry adds that it wouldn't surprise him if his dad gave her money to make the trip even if he didn't know all the details.

"I talk to her on the phone. She's always like yeah everything is great daddy. Jenny is awesome and Renee is doing good. I'm sorry I can't come visit but with school and then work and then Jenny. So now my 18 year old daughter just kidnapped her sister?" I think he might go into shock.

"Are you going to arrest her?" Embry asks him.

"I don't think so. I mean no, but she can't just keep the baby."

"So you're just going to send them back into a probably even worse situation?" Embry demands. His protective over Bella has got to be more than a summer friendship I'm thinking.

"I don't know!" Charlie yells at him and we all look up as the bedroom door slams into the wall.

"Give her to me." Bella orders Embry quietly and calmly but pissed. He hands her over. "She has been in a car or a crappy motel for the past 4 days, she doesn't know any of you and you think it's OK to argue like this around her? I'm leaving, clearly this isn't the safe place I was hoping for."

"Bella honey wait." Charlie grabs her arm and she turns around and tells him not to ever grab her again. Embry moves towards her slowly and she lets him hold her against him while she calms down.

"I have to go." She tells him quietly as though he is the only one in the room who could possibly understand.

"You can't Bella. Not right now. You don't have the money or the strength. Just give this a chance and if it doesn't work out I promise you I will find something that will."

"I kidnapped her daddy."

"I will do what I can to help but unfortunately the best way is going to be to return her to your mother and then get the state involved."

"No! They aren't going to let me have her! I'm barely 18 and I'm failing in school because I have to skip to keep her safe. You'll come with me?" She asks Embry after screaming at Charlie.

"Where Bella?" He asks her.

"I will do whatever I can to help you keep her. Maybe I can get custody of her."

"Oh right because you were a magnificent father to me."

"Bella you came here for his help, let him help."

"I can't lose her. I'm all she has and she is the most important thing to me. Because of her I feel like for the first time my life has meaning. Everything I dealt with is OK now because even if I wasn't worth saving I can save her." Pretty sure she just broke Charlie's heart.

"Do you trust me?" Embry asks her looking at her like she and Jenny are the only ones in the room.

"Yes."

"I know Charlie and I think it will all be OK but if it's not then I will find a way to make it OK. I promise you, you will not lose her."

"She can't just stay here with the baby." Charlie tries explaining.

"She will kick me out daddy then Jenny will be all alone and I will run and hide forever before I let that happen. It's your choice. You help me or you be the cop and you make me go back."

"Your room is still your room honey. We'll deal with Renee if we need to." Charlie gives in and Bella hands Jenny to Embry and hugs him.


	12. Chapter 12

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Fabricate

Main Character: Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

"Should I be worried that Ana talks about monsters and fairies all the time? She's fabricated this whole alternate universe that she seems to live in. One that no one understands. She shuts me out and plays with her monster friends." I ask Alison, my mother in law and also a pediatric nurse.

"She's been through a lot and she's little so she doesn't even understand everything she's been through. Leah and Embry were both very creative storytellers and so she probably got some of that from them. She might even be using pieces of stories they told her to create this fantasy world. She knows that you and Sam love her and that she is safe in this world but in her world she doesn't have to deal with wondering where her parents are."

"Then why does she shut me out?"

"I don't know Bella but just give her time."

"She adores Sam, she always plays with him. But if I try then she just runs off with her monsters." I cry to her.

With Leah and Embry were killed and left us with Ana I immediately doubted their decision. I didn't know anything about kids but then Sam pointed out that I love her so much already and I'd been in her life since the first day of it. We're close, or we used to be. She used to run to me giggling when I saw her.

"Was Sam there the night Embry and Leah left her with you?" She asks me.

"No, he was out of town remember? He didn't get here until 2 days after."

She hesitates and then suggests that maybe Ana associates me with the disappearance of Leah and Embry since at her age she doesn't understand death.

"So then what? She hates me for the rest of her life?"

"She's so young, soon all she will see is that you are the one that takes care of her and loves her and sadly Leah and Embry will fade from her memory."

"Well I don't want that either."

"Of course you don't. But it will happen it's normal at this age. So just love her and care for her and let her play with Sam without being resentful. Imaginary friends are perfectly normal but one day they will fade and it will be you who is still there, still loving and caring for her."

"Bella!" Ana runs up to me and tugs on my shirt.

"What is the Ana baby?"

"The fairies made cookies. Want one?" She asks me holding up a blue block. I take it and pretend to eat and try not to cry over the loss that led me here.

"I love you Ana." I tell her kissing her check and handing the block back.

"Love you too! Have to go back to party." She runs off and I remember the story Leah used to tell her about monsters and fairies and their amazing cookies.

I won't let her forget them.


End file.
